1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cosmetic container, more particularly one, which is structured in such a manner as to be convenient to use.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Cosmetics are among the important beauty products in female market. Therefore, a wide variety of containers have been developed for cosmetics, and it is a constant effort of the cosmetic industry to develop novel containers for attracting the consumers.
Referring to FIGS. 5 and 6, a conventional cosmetic container includes a containing part 4, a brush 6, and a cover 5. The containing part 4 is provided for containing cosmetics therein, and has an opening on an upper end, and screw threads 41 on an outer side of the upper end. An inner lid 42, which is formed with a non-circular hole 421 on the middle, is securely disposed on the upper opening of the containing part 4. The brush 6 has a brush portion 61, and a handle portion 62, which is connected with the brush portion 61. In addition, the handle portion 62 fits the non-circular hole 421 of the inner lid 42 such that when it is inserted in the hole 421, the space between it and the edge of the hole 421 is as small as possible while it can be easily moved through the hole 41. The cover 5 is formed with screw threads 51 on an inner side so that it can be firmly screwed onto the threaded upper end of the containing part 4 to cover the containing part 4.
When the cosmetic container is not in use, the brush 6 is inserted in the inner lid 42 with the brush portion 61 being held in the containing part 4, and the cover 5 connected with the containing part 4 to protect the cosmetic and prevent the brush 6 from falling off.
However, the cosmetic container is found to have disadvantages as followings:
1. To make up with the cosmetic and the brush 6, one has to first open, and put aside, the cover 5, and then take the brush 6. In other words, before one makes up with the brush 6 and the cosmetic in the containing part 4, she has to move her hands onto the container twice, and has to put the cover 5 in a proper place lest the cover 5 get lost. Therefore, the cosmetic container is not convenient to use, and the cover 5 is prone to get lost.
2. The handle portion 62 of the brush 6 has to be at least slightly smaller than the non-circular hole 421 of the inner lid 42 otherwise the handle portion 62 can""t be easily inserted in, or removed from, the non-circular hole 421. Therefore, the brush 6 is not firmly held in position, and is likely to shake when the container is being carried around or transported. Consequently, the cosmetic is prone to, especially when it in the containing part 4 is in the form of powder, pass into the space between the cover 5 and the inner lid 42, and spread over the handle portion 62 and the inner side of the cover 5 to cause inconvenience to the user.
It is a main object of the present invention to provide a cosmetic container to overcome the above disadvantages.
The cosmetic container of the present invention includes a containing part, a cover, and a brush. The brush has a bristles-formed lower portion, a threaded upper portion, and a stopping rim around the lower end of the threaded upper portion. The brush is inseparably screwed into a step-shaped portion of the cover at the upper portion. The containing part has an inner lid securely disposed over the upper opening, which lid has a non-circular hole fitting the bristles-formed lower portion of the brush. Thus, the cosmetic container can be closed by means of screwing the cover onto the containing part with the bristles-formed lower portion being held in the inner lid, and with the stopping rim being pressed against the lid to prevent cosmetic in the containing part from passing into the cover. The brush can be removed from the containing part after the cover has been screwed off the containing part.